<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Ai needs a hobby by Sapphiremoonlight1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461279">Why Ai needs a hobby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1'>Sapphiremoonlight1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ai is both Slenderman and inspector Gadget, Gen, Poor Naoki, SCP Foundation mentioned, idk how to tag this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai got bored one night and made an SCP page for himself and Roboppi. Unfortunately Naoki finds it and gets curious about his usually mysterious classmate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Ai needs a hobby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>People need to learn to stop stalking Yusaku and Ai it never ends well for them. </p>
<p>Note: i don't know much about the SCP foundation but i thought this was a fun idea. some details might be off at first.<br/>Anyone who needs to know SCP foundation- Secure, contain, protect foundation is a made up organization that people write stories about/for ranging from possessed toasters to dimension destroying monster so *shrug* research at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong> Description: </strong> SCP 6000 and SCP 6000-2 are a set of rogue Soltis from the Sol Tech Corporation. SCP 6000 resembles a tall handsome dark-haired male with penchant for elegant and dramatic clothing. It has annoying lights on its body that indicate its robotic status such as the bright blue gem on its neck. SCP 6000-2 takes the form of a small hyperactive demon child with bright blue hair and clothing. It possesses the same gem on its neck as SCP 6000 except it is an orange color instead of blue.</p>
<p> SCP 6000-2 should be denied access to the internet as it might decide that the best way to cleanse the Earth of evil would be by getting <span class="s-rg-t">rid</span> of humanity if allowed to watch anything other than cat videos.  On the other hand SCP 6000 appears to love the attention of humans and will only turn on them should someone hurt their human(s).  <br/><br/>In the case of SCP 6000 there might be more out there like it that we have not come in contact with.  It has hinted at there being at least five others like it out there somewhere.  <br/><br/><strong>Special Containment Procedures</strong>:   SCP  6000  is  a clever AI that is  likely  to  escape  via the  internet  while  SCP  6000-2 is  likely  to pout at  you  like a  child  until  it  is  released .  Should you capture SCP 6000-2, SCP 6000 will come crashing into whatever site you are keeping them with a vengence.  Of course if either is in the presence of a male teen with strange blue and pink hair do not attempt to catch either as they will take it as threat to the teen and go into over protective mode resulting physical harm to anyone trying to get close to them.  This reaction has made it impossible to gather further information on them.  It is currently up for debate whether the teen should be considered SCP 6000-1 due to his relationship to the other two.<br/><br/>These SCPs are not  particularly   dangerous  unless you  get   too  close   <span class="s-or-t">to</span>  the  teen  and should something  happen  to him  it  is  believed  they will become incredibly  dangerous  to  humanity .  It is not known yet what they will do if this happens.  Though there are a few individuals claiming to have <span class="s-rg-t">evidence</span> of SCPs <span class="s-rg-t">potential</span> to be dangerous.<br/><br/>Currently both are only observed from a distance. They are compliant with SCP foundation regulations however approach them with caution should you catch them in public.  Below is a crude picture of them.  Both love to  hack  the  website  and will  remove  any  pictures  of themselves should one be put up so it  is  the only  <span class="s-rg-t">available</span>   photo  of either of  them  online.  <br/><br/><br/>Below was a picture of three people crudely drawn in crayon.  One had badly  drawn  purple and  black  hair and towered over the  others , another was  much  shorter with the same  goofy  looking grin as the  first , and the  last  one looked just like  <span class="s-rg-t">Yusaku</span> .  It was uncanny how much it resembled his reclusive antisocial friend.  It had his dower expression and all.  <br/><br/>The <span class="s-rg-t">similarity</span> kept <span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span> awake all night and into the morning.  The creatures on this site were up made by people just trying to tell a story right?  So maybe <span class="s-rg-t">Yusaku</span> posted the story himself.  <br/><br/>That was unlikely knowing <span class="s-rg-t">Yusaku</span> the other teen would never do anything as fun as that.  Still it was fun to think his friend was in the middle of some grand conspiracy.  Like something Playmaker would investigate.  <br/><br/>Oh how <span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span> dreamed of being like his hero!  Or at the very least meeting said hero again if he's lucky but Playmaker vanished a few months ago and no ones <span class="s-ve-t">has</span> seen the paragon since.  <br/>“Hey watch where you're going!” he was so caught up in his reminiscences about Playmaker that he accidently bumped into someone.  <br/><br/>“Sorry,” he apologized.  Finally gazing at the taller man noticed his unusual appearance;  long purple and black hair, ridiculous formal clothing, and hefty scarf.  It was the same man from SCP article he read last night.  Maybe <span class="s-rg-t">Yusaku</span> really did write that.  <br/><br/>“Yoo-hoo you still in there?”  the man says waving a hand in front of <span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span>'s face.  <br/><br/>“Ai leave <span class="s-rg-t">Naoki</span> alone,” drones <span class="s-rg-t">Yusaku</span>'s voice.  His friend was standing a few feet from them, and he didn't notice.  Then again the other teen has always been good at blending into his surroundings.  <br/><br/>“But I haven't done anything yet!”  Ai whined crossing his arms and huffing at <span class="s-rg-t">Yusaku</span> like a child.  <br/><br/>“Yet.”<br/><br/>The two continued to have some kind of stand off between which was more stubborn and neither of them seemed like they were going to budge.  <br/><br/>“Okay I'm going to get to class now,”  he says quickly trying to avoid getting caught between the two. <span class="s-bl-t"> Seeing</span> how childish the man acted there was no way he was secretly some scary monster a mysterious Foundation needed to keep logged.  <br/><br/>Still he's never seen <span class="s-rg-t">Yusaku</span> interact with anyone the same way he did with the stranger and <span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span> wanted to know more about his usually mysterious friend.  Make sure this Ai person wasn't some creep.  <br/><br/>By the time the last bell of the day rang he'd convinced himself he needed to know more about this stranger Yusaku was hanging out with.  The other teen clearly had very little experience interacting with people so he would need a wingman to help him out!  <br/><br/>The first step in his plan find out more about the mysterious Ai by following him and <span class="s-rg-t">Yusaku</span> around.  A few blocks away from the school <span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span> started to feel like something was following him instead.  Every now and again he felt like someone was watching him from inside on of the buildings around them.  <br/><br/>Then the two ducked down a strange alleyway.  There wasn't anything for him to hide behind, so he hid behind the corner while trying to keep watch.  <br/><br/>Deep into the alley a shadowy figure jumped out at two wielding a weapon <span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span> couldn't make out.  Whatever it was bounced off of Ai with a loud clank noise.  The strangest part was yet to come. Snake like appendages wiggled out of Ai's cape scaring both him and attempted mugger.  Yusaku however just looked at Ai unamused.  <br/><br/>“Put those away Ai, I told you not in public.”  <br/><br/>“Yeah yeah, I know just give me a second,” there was a faint yellow light in the alley before Ai tossed <span class="s-rg-t">the would</span> be mugger into a nearby garbage bin with a loud echoing boom.“ <span class="s-or-t">There</span> trash taken care of <span class="s-ve-t">let</span>'s go home. ”<br/><br/>“Was that really necessary?”  <br/><br/>“Yes and so is this!”  Ai grabbed ahold of <span class="s-rg-t">Yusaku</span> like he was a damsel in distress from some action movie before his hand shoot out like a grappling hook and <span class="s-rg-t">freakin</span> scaled up the building!  The two disappeared onto the roof of some building.  What the hell did he just watch?  What the hell was Ai?<br/><br/><span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span> walked home in a daze after that.  Unable to believe what he saw happened outside of Link <span class="s-rg-t">Vrains</span>.  Maybe he needed to rethink his approach to finding out about the stranger.  Or just give up on it as whole because that was awesome but also terrifying.  <br/><br/>Yet he couldn't stop himself from rereading the SCP page over and over again for any hint of what Ai was.  It stopped being possible for the man to not be the SCP after he had watched him fly off like that.  There wasn't a single word on the page that detailed any of that.  <br/><br/>Oh Playmaker!  He needed to find out if <span class="s-rg-t">Yusaku</span> was okay!  The teen was whisked away, and all he did was grumble about Ai's tentacles.  Why hadn't he asked for <span class="s-rg-t">Yusaku</span>'s number?  He didn't know where the other teen lived or how to get in contact with him.  Damn antisocial hermit.  <br/><br/>Think <span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span> think!  What else could he do? It was the weekend so he had the time... That's it!  <span class="s-rg-t">Yusaku</span> usually manned that Cafe on his free time.  He can ask the owner about <span class="s-rg-t">Yusaku</span> or ask the teen himself if he's there.  Now he just needed to wait for morning.  <br/><br/>Or wait until the break of dawn because he couldn't contain his excitement.  He'd stumbled into a real mystery just like Playmaker!  <br/><br/>He   forgot   to  take  into account  the  vendor   may  or  may   not  be in the same spot or whether or  not   he 'd  set up   early  so  <span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span>   ended up  walking around  most  of the  early  morning.  Eventually, he stopped in the courtyard where most people gathered to watch popular Link <span class="s-rg-t">Vrains</span> matches.  <br/><br/>“<span class="s-rg-t">Roboppi</span> wait up,”  <span class="s-rg-t">Homura</span> pants trying to catch his breath as a small child tugged him along towards the courtyard.  <br/><br/>“But Roboppi wants to help!” <span class="s-bl-t">Roboppi</span> continued tugging on <span class="s-rg-t">Homura</span>'s sleeves but the other teen refused to move.  <br/><br/>“<span class="s-rg-t">Roboppi</span>, it's too early for <span class="s-rg-t">Kusanagi</span> to set up!”  Roboppi was short of resembling the other SCP on the page with Ai...  just his luck he'd run into the other one so soon.  <br/><br/>“Why did I let you take me into leaving early?”  <br/><br/>“Because master needed to lecture Big Bro and he didn't want <span class="s-rg-t">Roboppi</span> around for it?” <span class="s-bl-t"> Roboppi</span> says with all the confidence of a self-assured little kid.  Master?  Big Bro?  What kind of life was the timid exchange student living?  Not that he can judge anymore but still.  <br/><br/>“Yeah Ai will learn of these days to stop testing <span class="s-rg-t">Yusaku</span>'s patients,” <span class="s-rg-t">Homura</span> <span class="s-rg-t">laghted</span>.  Ooh <span class="s-rg-t">Homura</span> and <span class="s-rg-t">Yusaku</span> were close then?  <span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span> usually saw them together.  The other teen was one of few people <span class="s-rg-t">Yusaku</span> ever seemed to talk to in school besides <span class="s-rg-t">Zaizen</span>.  <br/><br/>“Big Bro will never learn, he's just as stubborn as Master.”  <br/>They both laughed and walked off to a table on the other side of the courtyard far away from him.  Great just when things go interesting too.  <br/><br/>Unsure of how to get closer to them without either <span class="s-rg-t">Homura</span> or <span class="s-rg-t">Roboppi</span> noticing him <span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span> stayed where he was and watched them from afar.  <br/><br/>Soon enough the truck rolls into and the two hop up to greet the vendor and help set up.  Observing them got boring quickly.  Nothing out of the ordinary happened.  <span class="s-rg-t">Homura</span> and the Vendor worked in the truck while <span class="s-rg-t">Roboppi</span> was resided to hanging around at one of the nearby tables with what was probably <span class="s-rg-t">Homura</span>'s phone.  <br/><br/>Said teen jumped out of the truck and snatched the phone out of the other's hand.  <br/><br/>“Hey!  What was that for <span class="s-rg-t">meanie</span>? ”<span class="s-bl-t"> Shima</span> decided now was a good time to creep closer.<br/><br/>“Sorry <span class="s-rg-t">Roboppi</span> but your eyes were doing that weird orange thing again and.”  <span class="s-rg-t">Homura</span> trailed off and the smaller kid frowned.  Suddenly he was squeezing <span class="s-rg-t">Homura</span> in a tight hug, <br/><br/>“<span class="s-rg-t">Roboppi</span> is sorry, <span class="s-rg-t">Roboppi</span> won't do that again!”  Poor kid bawled into <span class="s-rg-t">Homura</span>'s arms for a while causing <span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span> to reconsider spying on them.  It felt like he was intruding on something that had nothing to do with him.  <br/><br/>“I know <span class="s-rg-t">Roboppi</span> I'm sorry too.”  <span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span> wasn't crying over the scene.  He wasn't!  Oh, who was he kidding he was a sucker for things like this even if he had no idea what was going on?  <br/><br/>He was about to turn around and leave when Ai came skipping along.  Seriously could he stick to either being a weird sci-fi creature or a court jester!  It was getting confusing to keep up with.  <br/><br/>“Group hug!”  Ai flung himself at the two causing them to fall down along with the table they were at.  <br/><br/>“Ai!”  multiple voices screamed at the man.  The cafe owner rolled his eyes at the scene while <span class="s-rg-t">Yusaku</span> came up to help <span class="s-rg-t">Homura</span> off the ground.  <br/><br/><span class="s-rg-t">Roboppi</span> glared at Ai for interrupting their moment.  “Big Bro you could have hurt him!”<br/><br/>“<span class="s-rg-t">AI''m</span> sorry!”  Ai whined only he was shaking <span class="s-rg-t">Homura</span> back forth and the teen was starting to look like he was going to be sick.  <br/><br/>“Ai let <span class="s-rg-t">Takeru</span> go,” <span class="s-rg-t">Yusaku</span> demands trying to get between the two.  The dark-haired man pouted but let the other teen go.  <br/><br/>“Thank you, now I <span class="s-rg-t">can</span> breath,” <span class="s-rg-t">Homura</span> wheezes out, “I'm not made of metal you know!”  <br/><br/>“So what did we miss?  Why were you all <span class="s-rg-t">hugy hugy</span>? ” <br/><br/>“That's none of your business Big Bro,” <span class="s-rg-t">Roboppi</span> stuck his tongue out at his older sibling.  Maybe he should add that to the SCP page?  It's especially a wiki right?  <br/><br/>Wait is the small child also a slender man like monster with tentacles and inspector gadget arms?  That really is a scary thought.  <br/><br/>“Your all no fun!”<br/><br/>“Big Bro here look I found some cute cat videos,.”<br/><br/>“Really?  Let me see! ” <br/><br/>with that the two SCPs were distracted by a few videos on <span class="s-rg-t">Homura</span>'s discarded phone.  Leave the others to fix the tables around them.  <br/><br/><span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span> probably wasn't going to find out anything else today and his stomach was starting to growl.  He tried to avoid being seen as he snuck off.  <br/><br/>So far the wiki has been right about their relationship to <span class="s-rg-t">Yusaku</span> and how easily distracted they are by cat videos.  What about the part where they're secretly dangerous?  Whatever concern he originally had was being replaced with the excited of finding out more about the usually closed off people in his life.  <br/><br/>With the small amount of knowledge, he has gathered so far from watching them he updated the SCP page.  <br/><br/><strong> Addendum: </strong>  SCP 6000 and SCP 6000-2 appear to consider themselves siblings.  SCP 6000-1 as the teen shall be named is called master by SCP 6000-2.  Further investigation is underway.  <br/><br/><span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span> saved his worked and went to bed feeling proud of himself.  The following morning he sprung up to see if anyone made any comments or corrections to his addendum only to find a new one.<br/><br/><strong> Addendum: </strong>  SCP 6000 will remove any information from the site it chooses to.  Be warned about what you post about it or it may go after your online information.  <br/><br/>A small squeak made its way out of <span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span>'s throat.  He wasn't scared necessarily just mildly concerned for his well being.  He wasn't an excellent hacker like Playmaker so the AI had the advantage on him.  <br/><br/><span class="s-bl-t">'Bing</span>'<br/><br/><span class="s-bl-t">'Bing</span>' <br/><br/>A flood of notification started pouring in from Link <span class="s-rg-t">Vrains</span>.  Notifications that Playmaker had been spotted online!<br/><br/>“Into the <span class="s-bl-t">Vrains</span>”  he didn't even think about it.  His hero was back, and he wanted to see him again to make sure he was alright.  <br/><br/>It felt great to be Brave Max even if the group of people rushing around to get a <span class="s-rg-t">glimpse</span> of their hero.  Overhead Playmaker and <span class="s-rg-t">Soulburner</span> shoot across the sky followed by Ai? There was no mistaking that cape or strangely wicked expression but why was he with them?<br/><br/>As usual the two heroes Disappeared into the far ends of Link <span class="s-rg-t">Vrains</span> most people <span class="s-rg-t">couldn'</span><span class="s-rg-t">t</span> get into.  So much for something big happening but seeing Playmaker in action again gave him the motivation to track down the people Ai usually hung around with.  That meant trying to track <span class="s-rg-t">Yusaku</span> down...  back to the cafe!  Or better yet to where they might have disappeared to.  <br/><br/>He may or may not still be learning to use a duel board.  Riding the wind was not his strong point.  <span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span> might have come close to tumbling into the abyss a few times.  Or hit a few floating walls.  <br/><br/><span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span> found Playmaker, <span class="s-rg-t">Soulburner</span>, Ai and <span class="s-rg-t">freakin</span> Revolver standing around on some floating piece of <span class="s-rg-t">debris</span> like they weren't enemies or something.  <br/><br/>“I see you still haven't learned the art of subtly,” Revolver remarks rolling his eyes at everyone else.  <br/><br/>“Well maybe you should give us a <span class="s-rg-t">heads</span> up that it's not an emergency!”  Ai bite back.  <br/><br/>“Why did you call us anyway?”  <span class="s-rg-t">Soulburner</span> asks glaring at Hanoi leader.  <br/><br/>“A few of the former knights have gone rogue and have been causing trouble,  I   figure   I  would  tell  you in  person  to  keep  from  getting  a  bunch  of angry messages later on.”  the terrorist shrugs and gestures behind just passed where <span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span> was hiding.  “I caught one and figured Ai could extract the information from him faster than I could.”  That last part was said with a hint of <span class="s-rg-t">reluctance</span>.  <br/><br/>“Ah, Professor I knew you'd warm up to me eventually!”  Ai tried to hug Revolver but the man somehow was able to maneuver away from him in time.  <br/><br/>“No.”<br/><br/>Ai tried a couple more times to hug the progressively more upset terrorist.  “Enough do you want his data or not?!”  <br/><br/>“Yeah, yeah I'm more then happy for the snack!”  That wick expression crossed Ai's face again before he started to blur out for a second.  The purple blurs slowly shifted into <span class="s-rg-t">snake</span> like tentacles and a hungry looking monster with one eye and very sharp fangs.  Upon seeing the creature <span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span> looked away, Ai really was some kind of horrible creature.  The loud screams of the helpless Knight didn't help.  He logged out immediately after the man started screaming bloody murder.  <span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span> was getting into things he should be involved in and he needs to get as far away from it as possible.  <br/><br/>Oh god!  If that's what Ai can turn into what was <span class="s-rg-t">Roboppi</span>?!  Oh Playmaker!  Wait no!  Playmaker, hero of justice is working with the leader of the knights of Hanoi and with an actual monster.  Oh god what if some of the other monsters on that site were real too?! Little black spots started to cover his vision until he passed out from shock.  It was too much for him to handle at once.  <br/><br/>“<span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span>, oh <span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span> wake up, I know you can hear me,”  coos a voice.  Eventually, he starts to come too unfortunately he met instantly with the sight of Ai and Yusaku in his room like nothing happened.  <br/><br/>Ai was the one gently trying to wake him up.  <span class="s-rg-t">Yusaku</span> just glared at them from the doorway.  “Alright Ai fix this mess now.”  <br/><br/>“Oh so mean, he just woke up.”  How did they get into his room?  How did they get into his house?!  Where are his parents?!<br/><br/>“Oh don't worry <span class="s-rg-t">Naoki</span> we aren't going harm anyone,” Ai tried to reassure him but like he was going to believe the monster that attacked a guy.  Granted it was in Link <span class="s-rg-t">Vrains</span> but those screams were from someone in extreme pain.  <br/><br/>“Ai we don't have time for this.  <span class="s-rg-t">Naoki</span> I'm sorry but we can't let you remember any of what you've found out. <span class="s-bl-t">”Yusaku</span> says flatly.  His was friends with a sociopath, wasn't he?  <br/><br/>“So <span class="s-or-t">cold</span> as usual Playmaker,”Ai lamented before glancing over at him.  <br/><br/>“Playmaker!”  There was no way!  He didn't get time to think about it, though.  There was a flash of light and then nothing.  <br/><br/><br/><span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span>'s alarm for school didn't go off that morning and his parents forgot to wake him up before they left for the day.  Oh well, it meant he had an extra day off to relax and play Link <span class="s-rg-t">Vrains</span>.  When he logged in, he found a message from Playmaker.<br/><br/><span class="s-bl-t">'</span><span class="s-bl-t">Thank</span><b> you for your appreciation </b><span class="s-rg-t">-</span><span class="s-bl-t">PM</span><b>'  </b><br/><br/><span class="s-rg-t">Shima</span> spent the rest of the day daydreaming about being Playmaker's sidekick and all the wacky adventures they'd have. Oh one day! </p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>“Yusaku, your always so <span class="s-or-t">cold</span>,” Ai complained for the tenth time since they go done 'fixing' things with Naoki. <br/><br/>“And you're always making stupid decisions. Why would you put us on a horror story website?!” <br/><br/>“I got bored!”<br/><br/>“Get an offline hobby!”<br/><br/>“You both need a damn hobby!” <span class="s-rg-t">Ryoken</span> screeched. They seemed to have forgot he was there. "And I'm taking down that damn page too!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully this is coherent lol i started another story that is so disorganized it's ridiculous.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>